Unexpected
by Reader-chan
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy's choices have always been unexpected. It irks his family, but what do they know? As if joining a crazy bald psychopath was a tactical move of great genius. So when he meets Rose Weasley and she is just as unexpected as he is, they click. Special appearances by Hermione and Ron! Scorrose one shot


Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy is unexpected, his personality in particular. He is, unlike all the other Malfoys before him, completely indifferent to heritage and by heritage he means blood. He thinks his father and grandfather are pompous idiots who are unwilling to compete with other wizards, many of whom in fact are better at casting spells than they are. They want an unfair advantage that the current Wizarding World is unwilling to give them. They throw fits and exclaim about the privilege of the purity of their blood, but really, who cares what your blood is. It doesn't show until you're bleeding anyway.

In fact Scorpious has distinctly heard his grandfather mutter something along the lines of "…little brat, Draco was much easier to handle at eleven. Eleven and he thinks he can tell me what's right." Lucius Malfoy does not see the unexpected swell in eleven year old Scorpious' chest as he stomps off. Scorpius is unexpectedly very pleased.

-X-

Rose

Rose Weasley's personality, also, is unexpected. Not in the sense that she isn't smart like her mother or stubborn and pig headed like her father, but in more subtle ways than that. Rose has the characteristic Weasley red hair but unexpectedly doesn't have freckles. She is really proud of her parents contribution in the last Wizarding War but is really insecure. Rose loves facts and memorizes them unconsciously and yet she loves reading Muggle fantasy literature in spite of their factual atrocities.

She has most of her mother's personality, yet, unexpectedly, Rose hates cats and the very sight of Crookshanks with its snotty attitude and puffy tail up in the air irks her.

-X-

Scorpius

Unexpectedly, Scorpius is perhaps the first Malfoy,ever, to get selected into Ravenclaw. He is so relieved that he has something to set him apart from the rest of his pompous family he nearly skips and jumps to the Ravenclaw table.

A week in, he is, unexpectedly, perhaps the smartest first year Ravenclaw has seen along with a pretty red headed girl called Rose Weasley and that is saying a lot,

Unexpectedly, he has no qualms sharing the title with the pretty girl but becomes best friends with her within another week.

-X-

Rose

Rose is unexpectedly a really good Keeper at Quidditch. Even though her flying skills were probably worse than her mother and Rose can't even count on her fingers anymore how many times a broom has risen from the floor only to hit her on the nose, it is actually a few evenings with Scorpius that teach her how to fly. Flying, unexpectedly is exhilarating, so is teaching Scorpius how to play Wizard Chess and the smile that lights his boyish face with happiness.

Unexpectedly Rose Weasley finds that she would not mind looking at that breath taking smile more often.

-X-

Scorpius

Scorpius is unexpectedly and amazing Seeker. His dad was a Seeker during his own school days but he knows it was probably more due to favors from his grandfather than pure talent and Scorpius has it.

They unexpectedly beat Gryffindor's team during their Third Year and win the House Cup. It is amazing and his eyes immediately dart for Rose. He finds her all right, his eyes land on her just as she is jumping off her own broom towards him with a smile of wild happiness and as his arms reach out and hold her securely to him, his heart unexpectedly skips a beat as she puts her arms around him and starts gushing about the victory.

Unexpectedly, Scorpius is not equally amused. In fact he is not amused at all. His heart is still stuttering from Rose jumping towards him with nothing besides his arms to save her from falling a good fifty feet. As she realizes something is wrong and looks up to ask him, Scorpius's arms wrap around her tighter and tuck her head under his chin as he calls her a git and asks her how she could be thick enough to take a risk like that and what she would do if she fell in a hoarse voice.

Unexpectedly, she smiles as she looks up at him and tells him she knew he would catch her, and Scorpius knows she is right. He'd probably have fallen and gotten hurt himself before he let her get hurt.

-X-

Rose

Rose , unexpectedly, is asked out by Malcom Finch during her Fourth Year, who is really good looking and well mannered and is not an absolute idiot. Rose begins to tell him that she is flattered as Scorpius who was standing next to her a moment ago is now storming away towards the Ravenclaw tower. She absent-mindedly rejects Malcom as she runs after Scorpius to ask him what the matter is.

Scorpius unexpectedly stonily walks on and tells her to leave him alone for a while. Rose, with her stubborn personality remains glued to his side until the night when he mumbles good night to her as he leaves for the boys' dormitory.

-X-

Scorpius

Scorpius unexpectedly completely cools down with Rose and even apologizes to Rose and back to his normal cocky self the next day. Rose doesn't know it is because he found out about Rose rejecting Malcom.

Rose, unexpectedly, falls ill during the Yule Ball and Scorpius finds himself sitting next to her bed smiling at her and humming the tune playing outside with her hand in his as Madam Pomfrey smiles at them before leaving for her office in the side, Scorpius feels his ears flaming when Rose mutters his name in her sleep and pulls his hand to herself. He's just ditched Mara Collins who is perhaps the prettiest girl in their year. Scorpius can't bring himself to care.

Scorpius unexpectedly feels happier and more whole than he has in his entire life.

-X-

Rose

Rose unexpectedly realizes she is in love with Scorpius during her Fifth Year. She probably had it coming. Scorpius has grown taller, ridiculously so actually because he is barely fifteen and nearly six feet tall, and Quidditch training has given him his muscular physique. Scorpius is very popular among the girls.

Scorpius, unexpectedly, doesn't pay any attention to the girls who throw themselves at him all the time. He continues to be the amazing best friend she has known him to be since her First Year.

Rose, unexpectedly, realizes she doesn't love his looks and charm as much as how they have always been there for each other and it brings a blush to her cheeks.

-X-

Scorpius

Scorpius, unexpectedly kisses Rose during the Christmas Ball. It was just a brush of his lips on hers because they got caught under a mistletoe but she still took his breath away.

Rose unexpectedly pulls him right back after he's pulled away and fiercly kisses him and his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer as he leans down further to kiss her.

Scorpius, unexpectedly, spouts his "I love you" to Rose the moment he pulls away and is overjoyed when he gets one back from her immediately.

-X-

Rose

Rose unexpectedly, decides to tell her family about him during their Sixth Year. Needless to say there is a huge uproar and most of the Weasley males and Potters look at him with accusing eyes and ask Scorpius repeatedly if they have "done it" to which he responds in the negative, generally followed by "How dare you look at our Rosie that way anyway!"

Scorpius unexpectedly, remains rather calm through this entire charade which lasts for about a week after which they mostly calm down and appear accept him anyway inspite of the suspicious looks they still give him from time to time.

Rose, it turns out, unexpectedly, has blackmailed most of the male population of her family to accept him faster. Scorpius doesn't know if he finds that scary or hot.

-X-

Scorpius

Scorpius, unexpectedly, tells his family about Rose after a while as well. If he thought the Weasley's had overreacted, well he was in for a surprise because the generally calm and quiet Malfoy Manor is wrecked with shrieks from his grandfather and his father attempting to stop Lucius from hexing him right then and there.

Rose, unexpectedly, visits a week later and manages to win his parents over inspite of their prejudice for muggles. He wonders how she does it and falls for her even more if that is still a possibility.

Scorpius, unexpectedly, kisses Rose rather soundly right in front of his grandfather not just to tick him off but to show him that he won't give her up because of his crazy ancient beliefs.

-X-

Rose

Rose unexpectedly finds that Scorpius has picked up her fascination for Muggle fiction when she spots him sitting in their Common Room sofa in the Heads Dormitory reading the Muggle novel that she left there. She finds it adorable and jumps at him and kisses him senseless.

Scorpius, unexpectedly, loves Rose's ability to catch him unawares. He has always liked knowing what was going on, but Roses unexpected kisses are what he lives for.

Rose, unexpectedly discovers that Scorpius loves that she wears shorts in the dorm and takes to wearing them rather often.

-X-

Scorpius

Scorpius, unexpectedly, finds that Rose has a love for short clothing and finds that he has no problem with it whatsoever. In fact, he loves how they show off her long legs and still manage to make her look innocent somehow.

Rose unexpectedly scores exactly the same as Scorpius in her N.E.W.T.S and they are both delighted. They both also want to become medics and get selected by 's.

Scorpius, unexpectedly, gets them an apartment and calmly listens through Ron Weasly's threats of castrating him. Once he is done, he promises that if his daughter is ever hurt by his actions of that motive, he can feel free to kill him and he'd make an Unbreakable Promise with him about it. Mr. Weasley agrees rather quietly as for the first time, he notices that the little Malfoy brat really loves his little Rosie.

-X-

Hermione

Hermione Granger Weasley, unexpectedly, knows Scorpius isn't lying about his feelings about Rose. In fact, she thinks, that the boy is probably more in love with Rose than he can comprehend.

So when Ron, unexpectedly, finally gives in to the boy's plea to let them live together, albeit with threats of gruesome consequences, Hermione smiles and embraces Ron once the kids leave and nods into his neck as he murmurs to her about Rosie being all grown up.

Hermione, unexpectedly, saw this coming for some reason back when both her daughter and Scorpius were in First Year and Rose would not stop talking about her adventures with Scorpius and so she quietly gives the two her blessing.

-X-

Whew! this is my second fanfic ever and first Scorrose, whom, I ship really hard.

PleasePleasePleasePlease review!

Much love to all of you who read this.

Reader-Chan


End file.
